Dear Diary
by SmileLikeYouMeanIt18
Summary: Troypay ended it after graduation because he was going away and didn't think he could stand being away from her. 2 years later he's back to stay and wants Sharpay back, she wants him back too, but will a secret she's kept for 2 years ruin everything?


A/N: New oneshot

_**A/N: New one-shot! It's a Troypay because I like to write with different couples and I like them in this idea together. So please read, review, and enjoy! Thanks!**_

_June 17, 2011_

_Dear Diary, _

_You will not believe what I just heard today! Guess whose moving back to Albuquerque to finish school here? Troy! Troy freaking Bolton! The love of my life that I will never stop loving! The boy who said we had to split right after graduation because he could not handle talking to me from New York and not see my face. The boy who spent his last night in Albuquerque with me. The boy who is the father of my, no, our daughter. The boy whose daughter, Dana Michelle Bolton, doesn't know who her daddy is because I never told her. The boy who doesn't know he has a daughter because I was too scared to tell him and ruin his future. The boy whose parents I've made keep this secret from him to protect him and Dana. The boy who…the boy who I love so much and never stopped and wish he still loved me too. The boy who I want to know his daughter and her to know him so we can be the family I've always wanted, the one they both deserve… oh God diary I don't know what to do! Everyday for two years and eight months I've felt guilty not telling Troy about his beautiful daughter. I could have called him four weeks after he left to tell him I was pregnant and keeping it but instead I chickened out. Now at twenty years old and two years later, he's coming back and his mom told me he wants to see me. And at the most crucial time of life. Remember how I have been contemplating calling him for three weeks now to tell him about Dana because she's growing up so fast and deserves her dad to know who she is and vise versa. I can't hide Dana from her dad and his daughter from him forever… Dana's crying I got to go, I'll write later. _

_Xxx Sharpay _

Sharpay Evans set her plain white diary back inside her desk draw and left her room in the little two bedroom apartment just minutes from her friends and family. She entered her daughter's room and walked over to her new big girl bed.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked as she kneeled down next to her.

"I had a bad dream mommy, a monster was in the closet" Dana said looking at her mother with those blue eyes that were identical to her fathers.

"Oh sweetheart, monsters aren't real, there fake" she said pushing a blonde lock of her hair away from her face.

"Can you check mommy? Please?" she asked silently. Sharpay smiled and nodded before walking over to her daughter's closet and opening the door.

"Hello? Are there any mean monsters in here trying to scare my little girl?" Sharpay asked opening the door wider. She turned to Dana.

"See sweetie, there's nothing in there silly." Sharpay said. Dana raised her head and looked to see her closet door wide open with nothing but clothes and shoes inside. She giggled and lay back down on her bed.

"You're right mommy, thank you." she said grabbing the bear her mom gave her when she was born and held it close. Sharpay walked back over to the bed and smiled. That was the same bear Troy had given her right before he left at the airport so she would never forgot him and had something to always remind her of him. But four weeks later, Sharpay found out in eight months she would have something else to remind her of Troy.

"Mama, you ok?" Dana asked touching her mother's arm. Sharpay snapped out of her daze and smiled down at her daughter.

"Yes sweetheart, mommy's fine, you go to sleep now ok? I love you" she said kissing her head softly.

"I love you too mommy" she said before yawning and closing her eyes. Sharpay looked at her one last time before walking out of the room and into her own.

Sharpay threw herself down on her bed and buried her head in her pillow. Her daughter's father was coming back to town to live and she didn't know what to do. Dana was a wonderful little girl and deserved a dad as great as Troy in her life. But what if he didn't want her? What if he didn't care? Troy's mom, Jackie, has always told her Troy would be thrilled and deserves to be a part of his daughter's life, let alone know she existed. According to Jackie, Troy is still in love with Sharpay and never stopped but Sharpay was not to sure about that.

**XxxxxxTroypayxxxxxx**

Sharpay groaned when she heard her cell phone ringing next to her the next morning. She turned over sighed when she saw the caller I.D. She knew he would eventually call but this early on a Sunday morning?

"Yes Chad I heard he's coming back, no need to tell me" she answered and giggled when she heard him groan back.

"Geez, good morning to you too Shar" Chad said

"Sorry Chad, just found out yesterday morning from Jackie and it's hitting me hard" Sharpay said sitting up.

"I figured it would. I'm sorry Sharpay, but how's Dana?" he asked. Sharpay smiled, Dana might not have a dad but she had a lot of men in her life that cared for her. Her uncle Ryan, Uncle Chad who spoiled her to no end, her grandfathers. How Sharpay managed to convince Dana that Jack Bolton was her grandfather because he was just close to Sharpay she did not know but it worked and she hoped that hopefully she wouldn't have to lie to her daughter much longer.

"She's good, still sleeping" she said. She heard Chad mumble something at something Taylor had just told him.

"Good, um Shar, Troy wants everyone at his new house this afternoon, like a welcome back party, a Bar BQ. He stopped by and told us last night." He said softly. Sharpay froze. One, she had yet to be invited and two, if she was invited what was she to do? Everyone would be there she had no one to leave Dana with.

"Did…did he say anything about me?" she asked softly.

"Shar, please don't freak out on me but he asked us for you address when he stopped by, we told him we didn't know it so he wouldn't go over there. He left here after that saying he'd found out where you were living. Basically, I called to warn you." Chad said. Sharpay sighed.

"Thanks for the warning Chad but that was last night and I have yet to hear from him so I guess he doesn't care too much." Sharpay said getting up and slipping into her robe.

"Shar, that's not true. He just must have gone home yesterday; it was a long moving day. I saw him yesterday Shar and when he talked about you, he had the same face he's always had. The "I love her" face." Chad said. Sharpay walked into Dana's room and smiled.

"Do you mean that Chad?" she asked. This answer would give her the answer she's been struggling with for a long time.

"Sharpay, before he left he said 'Why you aren't telling me where she is I don't know but I'm going to find her because I came back for her and plan to get her back'". He said simply.

Sharpay had tears streaming down her face with a smile.

"Thanks Chad, I'll call you guys later I gotta go" she hung up the phone not waiting for a response and walked back to her room sitting on her bed. She opened her draw and took at her little white book.

_June 18, 2011_

_Dear Dairy, _

_I think I have the answer to that question I have been asking myself for three weeks now. Last night after Dana went to sleep I called mom and she came over so we could talk. Mom saw Troy yesterday and she said Dana is an exact replica of him, but I knew that though. She talked to him and she knew before he even told her that he was still in love with me and wants to be with me no matter what. Of course the water works started coming after hearing that. I asked her if I should tell him about Dana and she told me the first chance I get I should because they are both wonderful and deserve to have each other in their lives. I thought about it and was really close to thinking that yes I should tell him. Well Chad called this morning and told me Troy said this to him and I quote "Why you aren't telling me where she is I don't know but I'm going to find her because I came back for her and plan to get her back no matter what." Hearing him say that I think has reassured me I am going to tell him about Dana and she will finally have her daddy. I'm nervous as hell but I need to do this and I will the first chance I can. I'll let you know how it goes later. Bye!_

_Xxx Sharpay _

Sharpay closed her diary and put it away. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter happy to know she might finally have peace of mind. There was a knock on the door and Sharpay looked over at the door confused. Who would be there that early in the morning? Another knock then she heard the voice that made her gasp.

"Sharpay? It's… it's me Troy. Please open up, we need to talk." Sharpay's heart fluttered hearing his voice for the first time in over two years.

Her mind was telling her not to open the door but her heart couldn't hold back. She opened the door and caught her breath seeing his face. Two years and he still looked amazing. Same dirty blonde mop on his hair, just a bit shorter now, same defined face, same tall frame and built body easily seen through his t-shirt and same ocean blue eyes just like his daughters. His daughter, Dana.

"My God, it's been way to long" Troy whispered looking at her.

"Way too long." She said launching herself into his arms without even thinking about it. Troy caught her with ease and held her tight. Sharpay wrapped her legs around his waist and cried into his shoulder. Troy walked into the house closing the door behind him and sitting down on the sofa with Sharpay on his lap.

"I am so sorry Shar. I was so stupid for leaving and breaking it off. I don't know what I was thinking but I'm never leaving, ever again no matter what happens and I hope you can forgive me for that" he said kissing her head softly. Sharpay looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course I forgive you, I missed you so much Troy" she said looking at him. Troy leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you Sharpay and I never stopped I hope you know that" he said. Sharpay smiled and kissed him lightly.

"I do now and I love you too, never stopped" she said softly. Troy smiled and hugged her tight. After some time he let her go and moved her to sit between his legs.

"So it's been two years, I want to know everything I've missed since the day I left" Troy said. Sharpay giggled then stopped suddenly remembering about her big secret.

"You alright Pay?" he asked her looking at her worriedly.

"Troy, there's something really important I have to tell you and I hope you don't get upset and leave again because of this" she said playing with her fingers. Troy grabbed her face and looked at her.

"Sharpay, I told you no matter what I'm never leaving again, I love you too much and missed you to much to make that mistake again just tell me please you're getting me worried" he said. Sharpay sighed and got up.

"I'll show you instead, stay there I'll be right back" she said walking to Dana's room. She kneeled down next to her bed and shook her gently.

"Mmm… mommy?" she mumbled turning over.

"Hey sweetie" Sharpay said watching her daughter wake up fully and sit up in bed.

"Hi mommy, are we going to do something today? I wanna play outside" she said getting out of bed and running to her window. Sharpay laughed, energetic and outdoorsy just like her dad. Sharpay took a deep breath and walked over to Dana grabbing her hand not holding her bear.

"Maybe, sweetheart there's someone here I really want you to meet" Sharpay said. Dana looked up at her mother with confused blue eyes.

"Ok mommy" she said. Sharpay hoped Troy and Dana would get along well and be ok with this and having her lie to them for so long. They walked out into the living room and Troy stood up from the couch and looked down at the little girl holding Sharpay's hand then looked up at Sharpay.

"Troy, I'd like you to meet Dana Michelle Bolton." She said holding her breath as she saw Troy's face when she said Dana's last name.

"Dana, sweetie this is Troy Bolton" she said. Dana let go of Sharpay's hand and looked at Troy before looking up at her mommy.

"Mommy, why does Twoy look like me and have the same name as me?" she asked but mom. Sharpay inhaled and looked at Troy who hadn't said a word.

"Because…because" Sharpay stuttered out. She froze and let tears fall down her face when she heard Troy's words.

"Because I'm your daddy" he whispered. Dana's blue eyes grew and she turned to look at her mom.

"Mommy, this is my daddy?" she asked looking back at Troy. Sharpay kneeled down and looked at her. Dana looked confused, scared, but surprised in a good way. She was only two years old, how was she supposed to understand this.

"Yes sweetie, this is Grandpa Jack and Grandma Jackie's son." Sharpay said as Troy moved closer to them. Realization dawned on Dana, as much realization as a two year old can gather from this type of situation. Sharpay was waiting for Dana to ask why no one had told her about this before, why Troy hadn't been there from the beginning and was there now, and for Troy to ask why she lied to him. Instead, what happened next surprised her but lifted a thousand pounds off her shoulders.

Dana looked at Troy, let go of her bear and ran straight into his arms. Troy picked her up with ease and squeezed her tight kissing the top of her head. Sharpay was crying looking at father and daughter uniting for the first time. Dana looked at her mom and smiled.

"Mommy it's my daddy! Look it's my daddy! I have a daddy now!" she said excitedly. Troy laughed and squeezed her tight looking her over. She did look just like him but had her mother's gorgeous smile.

"Hi daddy I'm Dana Michelle Bolton and I am two years old" she said holding up two fingers. Troy laughed.

"Hi Dana, I'm Troy, your daddy and boy am I glad I am" he said. Troy looked over at Sharpay who was standing crying with a smile on her face.

"Pay, please tell me she's mine" he said walking over to her still holding Dana.

"Yes Toy, she's yours, she's ours, she's our daughter" she said through her tears. Troy let a tear escape and hugged Sharpay to his side.

"I have a daughter, I come back to get my girl and end up with two girls." He said. Sharpay looked up at him.

"Are you mad?" she asked him. He looked at Dana who was laying her head on her daddy's shoulder.

"No I'm not, I'm ecstatic, I'm upset you didn't tell me before but we'll talk about that later. Like I said before, I'm never leaving again no matter what, and this is no exception. I'm staying and with you two, if that's ok" he said looking down at Sharpay.

"It's ok with me, what do you think Dana, should daddy stay with us forever?" Sharpay asked. Dana kissed Troy's cheek and hugged him tight.

"Yes, foreber and eber" she said. Troy laughed and kissed the top of her head and pulled Sharpay closer.

"Good, hey Dana I'm going to have a little party at home with Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Ryan and Chad and Taylor and everyone. You want to come?" he asked her. Her eyes shined and widened.

"Yes! That way I can say 'Evewyone, this is Twoy…my daddy" Dana said earning a smile from her mom and a kiss on her forehead from her, finally, daddy.

_**A/N: Well there it is! I hope you liked it! I feel it was kind of rushed but I hope it turned out well, please, please, please review and let me know your thoughts! Maybe I will write a little sequel of how life is for Sharpay, Dana, and Troy now that they are all together, but only if I get enough reviews asking for a sequel. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **_


End file.
